


Mariposa Grove (Seed Cones)

by bessemerprocess



Series: Mariposa Grove [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two meetings between members of the Five and Magnus' staff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mariposa Grove (Seed Cones)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



> Originally meant to be a part of Mariposa Grove, these two drabbles didn't make the final cut, and since they can stand on their own, I thought a Treat might be in order.

2010

"So," Kate says, fidgeting, as the elevator seems to shrink.

"Yes," Druitt replies.

"Do you still play? Cricket, I mean," she says.

"You've been reading up on me."

"On all of you, actually," she admits. There is a room off the library with shelves full of books related to the Five: biographies, histories, fictional accounts. Some are filled with Tesla's crabbed script, derisive comments and corrections in red ink. Magnus writes in pencil and her notes are always factual. There are other notes, a set in black ink, and another in purple, in handwriting Kate doesn't recognize. There is even a battered paper back copy of _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ that she had thought miss shelved until Adam pushed his way into their lives.

"And after all that reading, you want to know if Jack the Ripper still plays cricket?"

Kate shrugs as the elevator door opens. "I was just curious."

"I can see why Helen likes you," Druitt says to her retreating back. She smiles, but doesn't let him see.

 

2010

"You did not just quote Sesame Street back there," Will says in disbelief.

"What? Do you think I'm ignorant of modern culture? I happen to like Snuffleupagus," Nikola says with all dignity. Will just laughs.

"It's perfectly educational!" Nikola tuts.

"I just would have thought that the Count would be more your style."

"Now, you've done it," Helen says as she enters the room. "Nikola has a stock lecture on the dignity of the Vampire and how popular culture has degraded that, you know."

"Why am I not surprised?" Will asks.

"Philistines!" Nikola declares before making a hasty exit.


End file.
